My definition Of Perfect
by apocalypticSuccubus
Summary: title sux.deal w/it! rated m for later chappies and angst. Envy is the one of the ONLY outcasts in dogwood high. and when his secret get out his life is more hell than usual. can the new boy from Germany help him before he goes over?
1. School life and the new kids

**Darling: _YO PEEPS! It's me again! And I have another ( better) FMA fanfic for joo! Now this is my second attempt at an AU high school fic, so please, be nice! _****_( i apologize early for any pelling or grammar mistakes. i tried, ppl, damn!)_**

**_Edward: some warning from the Almighty Authoress: 1.) there is (or will be in the future) OOCness. 2.) there is YAOI! no like no read! and 3.) there will be use of German ( maybe even Russian) if you want the english translation, just ask and you shall recive! (also she is sorry to the Native speakers of German if she has down-right butchered it!) you have been warned so don't BITCH about it!_**

**Envy**: **_the Almightly Authoress does not own me, Edward, Alphonse, wrath, or anyone in Fullmetal Alchemist! in fact, she doesn't own that either. all she owns is her imagination, and her knowlege of the Punk and Goth cultures._**

**Darling**: _**DA! ALSO, this is in Envy's POV, through and through, so…yeah, read on my peoples! *poofs away in a cloud of smoke***_

* * *

There they were again. Those goddamn stares. I hated them- the people who stared, I mean. They see me every fucking day and it never changes. I sighed and continued walking down the hallway of Dogwood High School; The only high school where the entire population of it are a bunch of rich kids-well almost. My name is Envy Hall, and I'm a Punker-Goth. I 'm the only kid in this school known for my long dark green hair, violet eyes, black clothes, and **horrible **temper. My little bro Wrath, he wants to be like me. He already has my violet eyes and temper. He's in the 9th grade. I'm in the 12th; I don't want him acting like me at all. I skip school a lot, my grades are awful, I drink, I fight and I cut. A LOT.

I rubbed my black clothed arm and sighed. Suddenly, I was pushed-shoved-against a row of lockers. 'Oww... what the hell?' I thought before looking up. Damnit, it was him again. Roy-mother fucking-Mustang. And from what I could see, he had his crew- the varsity football team- right behind him. "Didn't I tell you not to come back here Hall? Nobody likes you OR wants you here!" he said with a smirk. I didn't say anything but I did try to get away from him; I did NOT want to fight this early in the morning. Actually that was a lie. I wanted to punch this fucker's face in, but I couldn't. Simply because if I fought one more time, I got another suspension. But that wasn't why completely; If I got suspended again, whenever I got home, my mother would beat the shit outta me!

"Look, mustang. Any other day, I would love to bend your dumb ass into a pretzel, but not right now. I have something I need to do." I said, slipping from between him and the lockers and walking away. "Ha, Yeah you'd better run, you fag! Next time I won't let you go so easily!" he yelled. I gritted my teeth. I hated that word! And before you ask, no I'm not gay…well, entirely gay. I'm bi. And I hated it, absolutely **HATED **it when someone called me a fag. It took all I had not to turn back right there and slug him in the jaw.

Quickly turning left, I entered my current class: Honors Calculus (to which I was 5 minutes late to). The teacher, Ms. Hawkeye, was a take-no-shit teacher. This bitch would write you up in an instant. As I entered the class her cold, golden eyes slid to me. "Envy! How nice of you to join us! I didn't expect to have you even show up today!" she said with pseudo-enthusiasm. "Well, Riza, I was in a good mood today, and decided to grace your horrid life with my lovely face." I said, smirking. Rolling her eyes she practically growled, "Just take a seat, Mr. Hall."

"Gladly."

I walked to the back of the class and took my regular seat; the one closest to the window. I lowered my head on my desk and waited for class to end. But I didn't fall asleep. Though I never let it show, and I never told anyone, I was always dead tired, and for two main reasons. One: because I was an Insomniac and I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. And two: in my house hold, falling asleep was like having a death wish. Why? If you haven't guessed it yet, my mother is an extremely abusive, sadistic bitch.

I'd always come to school with bruised that are usually covered by my clothes. Once I came to school with a broken bone. And the one time I went to the nurse was also my last. It was for the height and weight things they always do. I never changed much though. I was still 5'', and I still weighted under 120 pounds. The nurse, Nurse Rose, noticed all my bruises and called my mom about them. Bad move on my behalf. The next day I came to school more beat up than I ever was. Nurse Rose tried to talk to me, but I just ignored and avoided. I still do to this day.

At about 11:20 the bell rung and I got up with the rest of the class. "Uhm, envy, may I talk to you?" I heard Ms. Hawkeye say. I looked at her. She had this look on her face that I never really saw on anyone before…well, directed at me. She looked really concerned. "Sure, riza. What's up?" I said nonchalantly. "Envy, your grades are slipping…well more than usual. Usually you'd get by with a C or a D in most of your classes, but I t seems you're flunking them all. If you keep this up you will never graduate." she said, frowning. "I know, but I really can't study at all anymore. I don't have the time." I said, shifting all me weight onto my left leg. She looked at me. "And why not? No matter how busy you are, as a student it is your responsibility to **_MAKE _**time to study!" she practically screamed.

I cringed. I sometimes wish I could tell these teachers why I couldn't make time to study. I _wish_ that I could tell them that my mom is an abusive bitch who is always strung out of some sort of narcotic, and that my sisters Lust and Sloth moved away because of it. I _wish_ that I could tell them that my older brother Greed is never home, and that I have to take care of myself and my brother. And I really _wish_ I could tell them that I have to hide my little brother when our mom goes into drug-induced fits of rage, and take the hits meant for him just because he's frailer that me, and wouldn't be able to take it. But I can't, so I do the next best thing: I screamed. i fucking _screamed._

. "What! Who the _HELL_ are you to tell _ME_ to do something? Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch! I know god damn well I have to make time but I can't! I have way too much stuff I have to do on a day to day basis! You don't know the**_ HELL _**I go through every fucking day! So don't tell me what the fuck I have to do, you fucking whore!" I screamed, grabbed my stuff and high tailed it out of there. I could feel the tears falling down my face, and I cursed. I hated that; I hated losing control over my emotions and I hated yelling. But no one knew what I went though. Absolutely **_NO ONE_**. I walked into the boys room and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes I walked over to the sink while digging into my pocket, quickly finding what I was looking for: my razor blade (which I had hidden in my old glasses case) whom I had named Ruby. (Don't ask why I don't even know why myself).

I rolled up the sleeve of my under shirt to expose my scar-ridden wrist. Inhaling deeply, I pressed the blade to my wrist. Closing my eyes I slid it across my wrist. I exhaled when I felt my own blood flow freely. I did it again, and again, until I felt myself becoming slightly , I turned on the water full blast and placed my arm under it, hissing slightly. After that I reached into my backpack and grabbed the gauze I had, quickly wrapping it around my wrist. After that I rinsed off ruby and put her back in my case. Then I left the bathroom, completely unaware that someone had seen the entire thing.

I stopped at my locker before I went any farther. I had to get mine and Wrath's lunches. We had the same thing. A bagel with ham and cheese ( both of which I had to steal because I don't have a job right now , my mom spend our money of drugs and no one keeps food in this house anyways) and a bottle of water. I slammed my locker shut and ran to the mall area. It was A-lunch and I knew I should've been in class but I wantd to see him. I saw wrath sitting with a boy about his age. He had dirty blond hair and golden eyes. When wrath noticed me he squealed "HEY EN'! I made a new friend!" I swear his face looked like that retarded emoticon. What was it? Oh yeah this one: XD

I laughed and said "oh really, now? Who is he?" I said nodding towards the boy. "Hallo, my name's Alphonese Elric. Mein older bruder and I just moved here from Germany! I'm really sorry about how I talk. Mein Englisch isn't as good as Edward's. Wrath here offered to Hilfe me with it!" I smiled. " well then, hallo, alphonese. mein Name ist Neid. Ich bin glücklich, Sie sind Zorn Freund zu kaufen. er hat nicht sehr viele." I said in German, the only language I wanted to study besides Russian. Instantly Al's face lit up. "es ist kein Problem! Zorn ist sehr schön und nicht zu necken meinen Akzent auf allen!" I smiled at wrath, who by now was smiling sheepishly. He knew as much German as I did, so he understood it all. I turned to him. " wrath here's your lunch I have to go to class now! und Al, es war schön, Sie kennenzulernen! see you later!" and with that I walked away. "Oh! Envy! When you meet Edward, be sure not to mention his height! He's short for a senior, and is self conscious about it. so please be nice!" Al said, in perfect English. He must have to say that _a lot_.

Anyway I walked to my next (and favorite)class: Physical Education with Coach Armstrong. I groaned inwardly as i looked at my watch. I ran into the gym. I was later than usual, and with German still fresh in my mind, I burst in sputtering. "I'm so sorry Trainer! Ich musste meinen kleinen Bruder sein Mittagessen und er stellte mir seine neue Freundin so blieb ich und sprach mit ihnen. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ich dort verbrachte ich schwöre! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!" Coach looked really confused by my German excuse, and just said "Um… its okay envy. Just go dress out and be out on the track." I walked into the empty locker room to change…only to find that it wasn't completely empty.

there was a boy, about my age, with golden blonde hair and golden eyes to match…and he was short…_really_ short. I just stood there. I refused to change in front of anyone else (lest they see the bruises covering my body.) he looked over and said. " um… hallo. Is there something wrong?" his head tilting to the left slightly. " um… nein. Sorry I just don't like changing in front of others that's all." I said, and shrugged off my H.I.M. jacket. " oh." He said then smiled, " I'm Edward Elric. It's nice to meet you!" he said before pulling his gym shirt over his head. I smirked, and before I could stop myself, said " my name's Envy Hall. Nice to meet you, _Shorty_." He stiffened, and I covered my mouth. _'He/I did not just say that_….' Was probably going through bout of our heads. " what did you just say? Don't call me short you fucking Palme!" he screamed. My eyes widened. "palme? _PALME?_ Niemand nennt mich eine verdammte** PALME**!" I screamed and tackled the blonde. I know I overreacted a bit, but I've hated being called a palm tree ever since I was young, and there was no way in hell I was going to let some _chibi_ call me a palm tree ( even if it was in a different language)! Then I felt a searing pain in my chest. My eyes got wide as I let out a pain-filled strangled cry. And rolled off him, clutching my ribs. I knew he'd jabbed me in the ribs… where they were already fractured. One hit to them would have broken one or two. And apparently, he did just that.

He got up glaring at me, but then he noticed the pain I was in and knelt beside me. "Oh Gott! Bist du okay? Sind Sie verletzt?" he asked, concern flooding his features. I inhaled sharply, and replied shakily ""m-mein Rippen ... Ich denke, sie sind gebrochen ... Oh Gott es tut weh!" his eyes got wide. " come. We have to get you to the nurse!" he cried, and started to help me up. I tried to protest, but the pain almost made me black out. I've had broken bones before, but I was always able to block out the pain by doing a breathing technique I found useful. But breathing is what was causing this pain to tear through me; let's face it I was in agony.

I knew going to Nurse Rose was a bad idea from the get-go. First this she did was…well se spazzed out. Then after asking what happened she called 9-1-1. Not ten minutes later, the ambulance was here, and the paramedics were loading me up into it. Edward had told Wrath's teacher what happened and she sent him (and Al for some reason) to the nurse's office. Now we were all on our way to the hospital, and I was dreading the moment the school called my mom, and the hospital discovered the abuse and sent me and my brother to a foster home. Yep. Life was _soo totally _going my way.

* * *

**Darling**:**_ I hope you're all happy with this ish! it was a little over 3 pages ( a lot to write for me!) you must reward me with Reviews! and remember, I adore helpful critisim, but i hate, repeat, HATE Flamers And Grammer nuts! so be nice, and you get a cookie and your own genetically modified chibi Envy (maybe an edward chibi if your awshum!)! and i'm sorry if the broken rib thing is wrong. im a writer/artist- not a doctor :P Also, i plan on having the second chapter up in about 2 weeks but i have exams to study for so it may be up to a month maybe shorter. so plz, be patient!_**

**_I LUVES YOU ALL!_**

**_ -Darling-Dark_**


	2. In My Hosptial room

**Hi-sama: OHHHEEYY! Tehe I changed my name :D **

**Anywho, sorry it took so long to upload this damn story, I lost my flash drive and my computer CRASHED. But I've finished it and am updating it nao! **

**Ed: Sakura-hi-sama owns NOTHING! Well… 'Cept her Imagination, Knowledge of the Goth and Punk cultures, and her handmade envy chibi!**

**Envy: Warnings… were mentioned in the first chappie. I'm not sayin' em! **

**Hi-sama: READ ON MY CHILDREN! *poofs away~~~***

* * *

Darkness. Cool, unforgiving darkness. '_Oh shit, am I dead? Please don't let me be dead…' _I thought before I opened my eyes to a bright white room. Very relived, I tired to remember where the hell I was. Oh yeah; I was in the hospital. "Shit…." I groaned, coughing almost immediately.

"Envy? Thank got! I thought you were dead!" I heard and looked to my left.

"…uh…" I said uncertain of the blonde's name. Shit what was this kid's name again?

"Edward. My name's Edward, remember?" he said, worry and amusement in his voice. "Oh yeah." I said, barely above a whisper, looking at him with slightly curious eyes.

His hair wasn't in the longish braid it was in when I first saw him, and his golden eyes where rimmed with black eyeliner. He was wearing a blood red shirt that said 'Heaven is Hell.' with a black undershirt. He was also wearing black jeans with a pair of boots. All and all, he was actually pretty hot.

"Is this the same chibi I was fighting with in the locker room?" I chuckled, watching his face flush red at the mention of "chibi". "You are so lucky your hurt, or I'd have slugged you right then." He said darkly, I knew he meant it.

I smiled and tried to sit up, only to go back down. "Owie…" I whimpered. Ed's eye twitched at the mention of 'owie'. "Whaat? That hurt!" I said in defense. He was about to say something when Wrath and Al ran in. "

OHMYGOD, ED! The food court has this vending machine and the have these things called 'Nos' and I got one and shared it with al, and now we feel like… OMG, I can't even explain it! I just feel like running and OHMYGOD ENVY'S UP!" Wrath practically screamed, while bouncing up and down. I groaned. "Why did you buy that? I told you never to consume anything with the words "Energy" and "Drink" together on the label! You don't need them; seriously." Them my attention went back to Ed. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A couple of days. They did surgery on your ribcage, though I don't think it was really that necessary." He said. I mouthed 'oh' , and ran my hands through my hair, stopping as I felt gauze rub across my cheek. My eyes widened and slid to wrath. _'Oh no… I hope to whatever god I don't believe in, that he does not know_…' my hopes died and he looked silently to the ground.

Just then we all heard a crash that made us all jump. "WHERE IS HE? I know the lil' fuck-up is here!" wrath cringed and ran beside the hospital bed; just as the wicked bitch of western Ontario appeared at the door.

"D-Dante…" I said, cursing my voice for shaking. Her short brown hair all over the place and her eyes glazed over. She was high and I knew it. She ran to the bed arm raised as if she was going to hit me. Or wrath. I closed my eyes and cringed; but nothing happened. I opened the to see Ed grabbing her arm. Her eyes widened in anger.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SPAZ!" she screamed, thrashing around. "Nein!" he grunted and held tighter. Just as she lifted her other hand to hit HIM, the security ran it and grabbed her. She thrashed around screaming obstinacies until they hit her with the taser…about ten times.

"Danke, man. I thought she was seriously gonna beat us fucking senseless!" I said in relive as they drug her out of the room. " Kein Problem. I couldn't let her hit you, I mean, dude, you're in the hospital!" he said smiling and moving strands of gold out of his face. I looked over at wrath; he was staring out into space, tembling slightly." It's okay wrath; she's gone now! We'll be okay." ‚_I hope..._' I thought the last part.

Ed stood up. "Well, we were just checking up on you. We'll see you later, don't kill the nurses, okay?" he said laughing. I looked at him with a confused look.

"You lashed out at a nurse in your state of unconsciousness; it was actually funny." Wrath said. I nodded, chuckling, and after a few goodbyes they were gone.

* * *

**Hi-sama: sorry it was so short (like Edward) but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter, soooo…. Yeah. The next chapter will be uploaded before the end of march, though, I can promise you that one! So yeah… **

**I LOVES YOU ALL!**

**~Sakura-hi-sama**


End file.
